


Alone

by l_root



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izaya è nei tag.... ma...., comincia triste, continua triste, dai si è capito, finisce triste, meno male che esiste Kadota, no non è Shinra, ospedale, triste, un dottore con la testa sulle spalle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_root/pseuds/l_root
Summary: «Lei era un parente?».Shizuo si ritrova ad assistere alla morte di Izaya.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuo Heiwajima e Izaya Orihara non possono essere definiti soltanto "nemici". C'è qualcosa di più intestino, anzi, di _ancestrale_ , tra loro.  
> Ma le cose appaiono evidenti soltanto alla fine.

«Lei era un parente?».

 

Shizuo non sbatté nemmeno le palpebre. Restò con gli occhi fissi, spenti. Gli sembrava tutto inverosimile, appannato come in un sogno, un pessimo sogno.

Eppure sapeva bene che ogni centimetro di quel corridoio, ogni secondo che si stava accumulando, persino l’odore nauseante della plastica e del disinfettante – era tutto irremovibilmente vero.

Lui c’era – c’era stato, aveva assistito a tutta la scena, minuto dopo minuto, e sapeva _quanto_ fosse reale…

 

«Signore…».

«… _Ah_ … », si riscosse: «… Mi scusi», disse, portandosi una mano alla radice del naso, perché fosse uno schermo tra i loro sguardi, chiedendosi perché mai si fosse scusato.

«Lei è un parente?».

«Non esattamente, no…». Respirò a fondo: «Ma ha due sorelle in città e forse dei genitori da qualche parte… Cioè… Però non posso chiamare nessuno che–». Si interruppe da solo, sbuffando irritato.

«C’è qualcuno che possiamo contattare che possa aiutarci?», suggerì il dottore, soccorrendolo. Gli posò la mano sulla spalla – _un grosso, grossissimo errore_ , ma stranamente Shizuo non ne fu disturbato. Il tono di voce dell’uomo era maturo e calmo, di chi sa come deve agire in situazioni del genere, ma non poteva nascondere del tutto gli occhi stravolti e inquieti. Probabilmente fu questo che calmò il biondo: intuì di essere con qualcuno che era rimasto toccato da quello era appena successo – e chissà quante altre volte nella sua vita era stato costretto ad affrontare la stessa situazione.

Shizuo deglutì e annuì. Pensò che non fosse il caso di dare a terzi le credenziali di Shinra Kishitani, dottore della malavita, quindi si offrì chiamarlo per farlo venire di persona.

L’uomo in camice rispose con un cenno del capo: «Non c’è problema. Si sieda pure qui, noi intanto ripuliamo…», e fece per congedarsi, quando il biondo lo fermò: « _È_ … scusi, è possibile… vederlo, dopo?». Il dottore annuì e, dopo un’altra occhiata, lo lasciò solo.

 

Shizuo Heiwajima si sedette su una di quelle larghe, ma scomode sedie del corridoio. Strinse il telefono tra le mani, come bloccato. Infine, sapendo che attendere non avrebbe cambiato le cose di una virgola, smise di tormentarsi e pensò a quale numero digitare sulla tastiera. Non quello di Shinra – poi l’avrebbe chiamato, gli avrebbe detto di venire e occuparsi di tutto, dato che lui non sapeva un solo dato personale utile, maledizione – ma prima aveva bisogno di sentire una voce in grado di calmarlo: Tom no, non poteva capire come si stava sentendo, e in più non voleva disturbarlo… suo fratello non era il caso, sicuramente sarebbe stato occupato e Shizuo in quel momento aveva disperatamente bisogno di trovare l’altro capo libero…

Poi digitò un numero.

Quattro squilli a vuoto. Alla fine dall’altra parte una voce calda e profonda rispose: «Oi, Shizuo! Da quanto tempo!».

«Kadota…», sospirò il biondo, nel telefono, «La pulce…».

Kyohei Kadota intuì immediatamente che qualcosa non andava: «La “pul–”? Intendi _Orihara_? È successo qualcosa ad Orihara?». Lo incalzò con quel suo personalissimo tono gentile. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai udito nessun altro essere così deciso e cortese come Kadota.

«Sì…», riprese Shizuo, « _È_ – Merda, non riesco nemmeno a dirlo». Ringhiò sommessamente, poi sospirò nuovamente: «… È morto».

 

_Morto_.

 

Che parola priva di suono. Così estranea all’orecchio e alla lingua, quand’era il momento di usarla per davvero. _Mutilata_. Senza un vero e proprio oggetto di riferimento! – dopotutto, _cos’era_ morto? Un corpo? No, non solo: _chi era_ morto? Una _persona_ , che era chiamata eppure non c’era, non esisteva mentre la si designava – _morta_.

Quante volte gliel’aveva gridato dietro, mentre lo inseguiva?

Quante volte era stato vicino a rendere quella parola _reale_? Ma soprattutto: quante volte Izaya gli era sfuggito, aveva contrattaccato, l’aveva sfidato, aveva guardato il pericolo in faccia e se n’era beffato? Ed ora ce l’aveva così vicino, così vicino, quello stesso Izaya Orihara, con la bocca leggermente dischiusa e gli occhi lividi. L’aveva visto al culmine del suo vivere – quando era stato colpito, quando la sua carnalità era esplosa in un modo irriducibile e non superabile. Come un _limite_.

E non è che Izaya fosse stato sopraffatto, no: si stava difendendo benissimo dall’assalto, ma non poteva prevedere quella pallottola vagante. Che ironia. Lui, in grado di schivare i pali della luce che Shizuo gli scagliava addosso con la forza di mille e più uomini, che danzava con quei coltelli come se non avesse paura di niente, aveva toccato il suo limite per via di una pallottola di nessuno. Trascinato dalla sfera sovrannaturale dei demoni al mondo senza scampo dei meri esseri umani.

E no, non era il premio che lui e Shizuo avevano sempre, forse nel profondo, desiderato: essere _umani_ significava essere feribili; significava non essere invincibili; significava morire.

E Shizuo era stato presente mentre l’umanità, come un cancro, si era espansa nel corpo di Izaya, strappandolo al regno delle leggende. Mentre l’aveva reso _debole_ , fatto di carne vulnerabile e di sangue che scorre.

Per cui non c’è cura alcuna.

Shizuo Haiwajima era lì quando Izaya era stato portato d’urgenza all’ospedale; aveva visto i suoi occhi rossi spalancati e decisi ad esprimere disperatamente tutta la forza di cui erano capaci; aveva visto la mano dell’informatore sbiancare per l’eccessiva energia con cui stringeva la base della barella cercando di resistere agli spasmi; aveva udito, uno per uno, quei gorgoglii strozzati e sordi farsi sempre più cupi, farsi sempre meno rumorosi. Shizuo l’aveva visto esplodere di vita e spegnersi nel giro di due ore, scandite dal progressivo appiattirsi dell’elettrocardiogramma.

 

_Dunque è così che si muore. Con quel suono lacerante nei timpani._

 

Non aveva il coraggio di toccarlo. Non era neanche sicuro di volerlo, in verità.

Ora che l’avevano ripulito dal sangue sembrava ancora più… finto, come se fosse fatto di cera.

Si era aspettato – stupidamente – che la fine arrivasse in un modo più eclatante. Tutto quello non rendeva onore né alla teatralità di Izaya, né alla serietà con cui si erano scontrati fin dai tempi del liceo. Guardarsi negli occhi e volersi uccidere – alla maniera di due esseri che non sono mai riusciti a trovare il loro posto nel mondo, la cui unica consapevolezza di stare vivendo è quella di aver trovato un essere altrettanto speciale. Potevano anche fingere di costruire dei legami per illudersi di essere come la gente comune, di sapere mettere radici come tutti gli altri, ma la verità strideva in ogni loro cellula, ricordava loro, in ogni istante, che non ne facevano parte.

Che erano irrimediabilmente _diversi_.

E invece no.

Ci voleva ancora un niente ad andarsene: senza visioni gloriose o modi spettacolari, la fine arrivava con l’incantarsi dell’elettrocardiogramma.

 

_Izaya, non dovevo essere io ad ucciderti? E invece è bastato chiunque fermarti?_

 

Non provava niente.

Allungò la mano e la fece passare su quel viso immobile, freddo. Sulla fronte; sulla guancia; sul collo.

Si chinò leggermente su di lui e rimase in quella posizione forse per interi minuti, il cervello completamente annullato.

Non aveva parole da spendere. Non gli sembrava il caso e non gliene venivano nemmeno in mente. Come minimo Izaya era da qualche parte in quella stanza sotto forma di spirito – o _demone_ , più probabile – e si stava prendendo gioco di lui. Il solo pensiero lo fece innervosire, ma quando riabbassò lo sguardo e vide _il vero_ Izaya, disteso in un mutismo perenne, pensò che, sì, ogni parola sarebbe stata superflua.

Lasciò la stanza con lentezza, sapendo cosa l’avrebbe aspettato una volta fuori: Kadota probabilmente si sarebbe concesso una pacca sulla spalla; Shinra si sarebbe occupato di tutto, ma come suo solito non avrebbe smesso di parlare un secondo; Celty sicuramente non ne sarebbe stata dispiaciuta, ma si sarebbe offerta di pensare alle ragazze nel caso avessero avuto bisogno… Si immaginò le sorelle di Izaya venire chiamate a scuola perché corressero in ospedale. Chissà se Kururi e Mairu sarebbero state tristi, almeno un po’, e chissà se i loro genitori sarebbero mai venuti a sapere… Invece, chi era vicino a Shizuo forse non avrebbe saputo come comportarsi: be’, anche se Kasuka non era portato per esprimere emozioni, avrebbe avuto qualcosa di saggio da dirgli; Tom, di certo, l’avrebbe studiato per capire se la morte dell’informatore lo rendesse soddisfatto o meno – conosceva così bene il suo capo da essere sicuro che gli avrebbe offerto un giorno o due di riposo, ma Shizuo gli avrebbe rifiutati, perché era inutile non accorgersi che il resto del mondo non era finito con Izaya; che la gente continuava a chiacchierare di cose inutili, ad uscire per fare la spesa, a lavorare tutta la settimana pensando che cosa fare venerdì sera. Erano impietosi, gli esseri umani. E forti. Non potevano fare altro. E per Shizuo era fondamentale immettersi quanto prima in quella mischia, nel caos di tutti i giorni, per evitare di ricordarsi che, sì, una cosa l’aveva pensata, al capezzale di Izaya:

 

_Perché mi hai lasciato solo?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di non postare questa storia per prima per non mostrare subito come il mio cervello bacato viri verso questi temi... ma il richiamo era troppo forte.


End file.
